


Musings

by Mysenia



Series: Steter Network Monthly Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, The Steter Network Monthly Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: Peter staring at, and thinking about, Stiles's lips.





	Musings

**Author's Note:**

> Holy smokes it's been an age since I last posted anything...  
> Just wrote this little thing up for the May 2019 prompt from the [Steter Monthly Prompts](https://stetermonthlyprompts.tumblr.com/) to warm me up for getting back into writing.
> 
> ** also posted to Tumblr

It’s the way Stiles’s mouth seems to trip over the words, his lips caressing them as they pass through; It’s like his lips have a problem letting go of those words, like they know maybe they should keep them in. Yet, out the words do flow, trip-trip-tripping over themselves, and the ones that follow, just to be heard - the brain moving too fast for the mouth to keep up.

Peter will admit he’s always been fascinated with Stiles, with his impressive knowledge and his flailing body, but it’s the mouth that has always get his attention the most. Peter stares, he knows this, but he cannot help it when lips that all consuming are in his line of sight - like they were put on this earth to test his skills in the art of nonchalance.

Perhaps if what came out of that mouth was less interesting, more intended for the masses than those smart enough to keep up, then maybe he could have fought against the pull. Except maybe not even then for Peter’s always been easy for a full lip enhancing an already sinfully sweet face. 

It’ll probably be his downfall one day. In fact, he knows it will and that it will come at the hands of one Stiles Stilinski. And in the end Peter will do nothing to stop it, will relish it even, as those lips spell out his doom.

For now he allows himself to enjoy, to sit back and let the world drag him along (well, not really, for he has plans, but he likes to see where Stiles tries to lead him), watching as Stiles talks, those damn lips shaping words almost too quickly to follow. Peter will pull himself back to the moment, will interject once Stiles seems to have exhausted his speech, but for now he just watches, contemplates. Allows his mind to drift along the curve of those lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
